User blog:Linus Spacehead/IMPORTANT: Regarding Maroman
Alright, this is pretty much a subject I didn't want to initially bring up but in recent months this has honestly pissed me off big time. Not many of you know Maroman or you have no idea who the hell he is.... Maroman is a former administrator here and by no means do I intend to cause any unnecessary drama, I'd just like to get a few things off my chest. Basically, the entire time he was active on this wiki he created completely irrelevant pages such as the entire development team, which I had warned him about yet he only continued to do so, after he had been active for a few days to maybe a week, I offered him rights as a Rollback, but it was pretty obvious that he wanted more as that entire time he was a Rollback, he did nothing but antagonize others, mainly myself, but that was in chat and I have no way of giving any actual evidence of that happening. After a while, he calmed down and with me starting college for my second semester, I needed somebody to look after the wiki while I was away and with him being the only active editor at the time, I offered him rights as an Administrator despite knowing that all he wanted was power, but what I didn't know was that he had already requested to adopt the wiki about a week before I made him an admin. This is what really pisses me off, and as I've said to him in a message from a really long time ago, there are certain boundaries. Personally, I do believe that there should be an active bureaucrat on a wiki at all times and if he ever comes back and decides that he wants to become a bureaucrat, sure, I'd be happy to oblige, yet that's another thing, I've checked every wiki he is on and he's a bureaucrat on nearly all of them, he's been a bureaucrat on the Hitman Wiki for almost two years and hasn't made an edit since his promotion so I take back what I said, I wouldn't be happy to oblige as you're practically contradicting what you said in your adoption request, you aren't eligible at all and from what I've seen, he seems to have a nice history of permanently blocking people simply for "Removing content from pages" which wasn't even the case. That basically concludes this blog, I would have gone over the fact that he also requested adoption of this wiki a second time too but honestly, that would be pointless as I'd just be repeating that last paragraph. As I stated earlier, I do not intend on making this a personal attack on Maroman nor do I intend on starting anything with him, I'd just like some input from the active members of the community regarding how I should deal with him. What should be done with Maroman? Permanent block Suspend him from being promoted for a time Leave him be Category:Blog posts